Stuck With The Odd Pregnancy
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Harley is pregnant for an odd reason and more odd problems pop up around the Diaz's house. Can Otto and Olive figure out what's causing the odd problems? Read to find out!
1. The Pregnancy Test

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Me and maggiemccl99 are doing an Odd Squad roleplay together and it's good so far. This is my first crossover with Stuck In The Middle and Odd Squad. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stuck In The Middle or Odd Squad. This was also my idea to come up with this.**

 **This starts with Harley's point of view**

Harley's POV:

With a big family like mine, you can hardly share a bathroom. It takes Rachel fifteen minutes in there to do her makeup and other things and it takes the rest of my family probably ten minutes or less to be in the bathroom.

I haven't been feeling good for the past several days. I have been moody, sick to my stomach in the mornings and cramping up in places where I shouldn't be cramping up at.

Just when Ethan got out of the bathroom, I ran in, bent over the toilet and I began to throw up.

A few minutes later...

As I was still bent over the toilet, my mother came in.

"Harley, sweetie. Are you okay?" My mother asked me.

"No, Mom. I feel like I'm about to be sick every five minutes and I have this really bad cramp near my legs and groin." I said as I began to hurl again.

Mom then ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, my mother came back with a pregnancy test kit.

"Here, Harley. Just follow the instructions and you'll be okay. Alright, sweetie?" My mother said, concerned.

I gave my mother a thumbs up.

Then, she left.

After she left, I opened the pregnancy test kit and began to follow the instructions.

15 minutes later...

(Still Harley's POV)

Just as I did what the instructions told me to do, two things began to happen at the same time.

The test strip began to turn blue and the digital pregnancy test had two pluses showing.

I was shocked.

I then took the digital pregnancy test downstairs.

"Mom! Mom! You need to see this!" I said, yelling with all my might.

My mother looked up from her catalog.

"Harley, what's wrong, sweetie?" She asked, concerned.

I then showed her the digital pregnancy test.

"Harley, how is that possible?" My mother asked, now severely concerned.

"I'm not sure, Mom. I feel so...odd." I said as I was getting a little bit queezy.

Then, she looked over at the phone.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Mama's going to call Odd Squad." My mother said as she was helping me over to the couch.

She then sat me down and just as soon as she sat me down, she picked up the phone and started dialing Odd Squad's number.

 **What did you think? Please tell me in your review. Hope you guys like chapter one. See you in chapter two!**


	2. The Four Odd Cases

Olive's POV:

My name is Agent Olive. This is my partner, Agent Otto. This is the Stuck In The Middle logo. But, back to Otto and me. We work for an organization that is ran by kids. We investigate anything strange, weird and especially odd. Our job is to put things right again.

(Clips from our adventures begin to show)

Who do we work for? We work for Odd Squad.

Me and Otto were now returning to Odd Squad through the tubes.

A few minutes later, we arrived back at Odd Squad.

"Welcome back, agents." O'Brien said as he was unsquishinating us.

"Man, I can't believe that today's case was quite a curve ball." Otto said.

"I know, partner. Just think about how odd things can get than that." I said as we were heading back to our desks.

As we were working, I heard Otto's loud Soundcheck music.

 _Dammit, Otto. I've told you a thousand times to turn that damn loud music off. Come to think of it, you're mentally retarded in the head and need a reality check._ I said to myself as I was working.

Then, I heard Ms. O's office doors open up and she was standing on the balcony.

"Olive! Otto! In my office! Now!" Ms. O said, yelling our names.

I turned to Otto, who was listening to his crappy music.

I then yanked the earphones from his ears.

"What the fuck, Olive!" Otto said.

"Come on, Otto. You know I can't stand that crappy music of yours." I said, getting a little bit angry.

Otto then sighed.

"Fine." He said.

Then, we went up the stairs that led to Ms. O's office.

"You wanted to see us, Ms. O?" I said as Otto and I were now sitting down at Ms. O's desk.

"Yes. Something very, very, very and I mean very odd has happened." Ms. O said as she was grabbing her remote.

"What's the problem, Ms. O?" I started asking.

"As you may know, I've just gotten off of the phone with Harley Diaz's mother. She has four odd cases going on right now." Ms. O explained.

"Four odd cases? Have to do with Soundcheck." Otto said.

I then slapped him.

"What?" He said.

"Anyways. Four odd cases?" I said, quite surprised.

Me and my partner haven't dealt with more than one odd case.

"Yes. Take a look at this." Ms. O said as she pressed a button on her remote.

A picture of two odd outfits showed on the mural.

"Whose are those?" I asked, quite freaked out.

"Rachel Diaz's." Ms. O explained.

"Okay. That's odd. Next case." I said.

Ms. O then pressed a button on her remote and two oddly creatures appeared.

"What in tarnation is that?" I asked, now a little bit scared.

"Let's just say that it's a mix breed between a frog, snake and cheetah." Ms. O explained.

"I'm guessing those two odd brothers Lewie and Beast, right?" I said, looking closely at the picture.

"Yes." Ms. O said.

"This family is getting odder and odder." Otto said.

 _Finally he's paying attention for once._ I said to myself.

"That's not the end of it. Take a look at this next picture that Georgie Diaz sent me." Ms. O said, now pressing a button and a picture of a football looking flat basketball appeared.

"That's messed up. So, what about Harley Diaz?" I said, now wondering about Harley.

"Okay. Something very very very and I mean very odd has happened to her. Take a look at this." Ms. O said as she pressed a button and a picture of Harley appeared.

"I don't see nothing odd about this one." I said.

Ms. O looked at it.

"That's the before picture." Ms. O said.

Otto and I looked at each other.

"Oh." Otto and I said together.

"Now, here's the picture of her from two hours ago." Ms. O said as she pressed a button and we now saw how big Harley's belly was.

"What's going on with her belly?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure but, you two need to get to the bottom of it." Ms. O said.

We then looked at each other.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! GO!" Ms. O yelled.

Then, me and my partner went to the tube lobby.

"Going out again, agents?" O'Brien asked as we were getting into the tubes.

"Yes." I said, now crouching down.

"Squishinating." O'Brien said.

Then, we got put into red balls and we were launched up.

 **Well, what did you think of chapter two? Please tell me in your review. Stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Case 1: The Odd Frogs

Olive's POV:

We arrive at the Diaz's backyard.

"Okay, partner. These odd creatures should be around here somwheres." I said as Otto and I were getting out from underneath the playground.

Just as we got out from underneath that, we saw Daphne, Lewie and Beast Diaz, along with some other kids that were here to watch the fight.

We snuck very quietly over to them.

When we got over to them, we got a good glimpse of what was going on in the creature fight.

Daphne was in a pink tutu, lifting up the next card that said Round 2 on it and she was dancing around the box that had the two odd creatures in it.

"This is way better than the wrestling that we watch on TV." I heard Beast Diaz say.

Otto and I looked at each other.

"What's going on, Olive?" Otto asked as we were watching the odd creatures fight.

"I'm not sure, partner. I'm not sure." I said, crossing my arms.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud kissing noise.

"What the...?" I heard Lewie saying.

He then turned to Beast.

"Beast, I thought I told you to get two males." Lewie began complaining.

"Well, I didn't know that this one wasn't a male." Beast said, arguing with his brother.

Then, everyone began to leave.

Daphne went back into the house.

Now, me and my partner had to confront the two arguing brothers.

"Excuse me?" I said.

Lewie and Beast turned around to look at us.

"Who are you?" Beast asked.

"I'm Agent Olive and this is my partner, Agent Otto." I started explaining.

Then, another portal opened up and Ocean appeared.

"Hey, guys. Who has those cheetah looking frog snakes?" Ocean said.

"We do!" Lewie and Beast said together.

"Bring them to me please." Ocean said.

Lewie and Beast did as they were told.

"Wow. Fronakahs. I've been looking everywhere for them. Thanks." Ocean said.

Lewie and Beast looked at each other.

"You're welcome." Lewie and Beast said together, at the same time.

Then, Ocean disappeared and Lewie and Beast were heading into the house.

"Let's follow them, partner." I said.

Then, Otto and I followed Lewie and Beast into the house.

 **What did you think? Please tell me in your review. I hope you liked chapter three. Stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. Harley Meets Odd Squad

Harley was laying down on the couch, trying to get her stomach to settle down when the doorbell began to ring. Mrs. Diaz was just about to go answer the door when Harley got up.

She went over to the door, opened it up and standing in front of Harley was a boy with auburn blonde hair and glasses. He had a lab coat on and he was wearing a green bowtie.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Harley said as she made eye contact with the young scientist.

"Um...hello. I'm Oscar and I'm from Odd Squad. You said that you had an odd problem." Oscar said as he was introducing himself to her.

"Yes. The odd problem is in my room. Please come right in. So, is it just you or are the other agents coming?" Harley said, excitedly.

"Okay. I think someone else is coming too." Oscar said as he walked in.

Harley and Oscar sat down on the couch.

"So, Harley. What's wrong with your belly?" Oscar asked Harley.

Harley looked around the room.

"Promise me you won't tell anybody." Harley said.

"I promise not to tell anyone." Oscar said.

"I'm pregnant." Harley said as she placed her hands on her round belly.

Olive's POV:

When we got into the back door, we snuck very quietly into the kitchen.

Just as we were at the entrance to the living room, I saw a girl with Oscar.

"What in the hell does that girl think she's doing with my Oscar?" I said, getting pretty angry.

Otto placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa! Whoa, partner. Calm down. They're just talking." Otto said, reassuringly.

I then began to calm down.

"Ready to go in, partner?" I said, looking at Otto.

"Ready." Otto said.

"Let's go in, partner." I said.

Then, we walked into the living room.

Harley's POV:

As Oscar and I were talking, I saw two other people come in. They looked like they were from the TV show Odd Squad.

I began to recognize who they were.

"Hi!" The male agent said.

That's Otto, the one that I have a crush on.

"Hello." The female agent said.

That's Olive, the one who I admire.

I was smiling from ear to ear.

I got up off of the couch, went over to them and hugged them, even though my belly was sticking out.

 **(What did you think? Sorry if it was a little short. Please tell me in your review. Stay tuned for chapter five!)**


	5. Case 2: The Skunake

Harley got through hugging the two agents.

"Hey. I remember when you two were helping my mother with her odd problem." Harley said.

"That's right, Harley." Olive said as she placed a hand on Harley's shoulder.

Mrs. Diaz came into the room.

"Olive and Otto, what are you two doing here?" Mrs. Diaz asked, surprised to see the two Odd Squad agents.

"Your daughter has an odd problem." Olive explained as she sat between Harley and Oscar.

"I think she has told me about it. Harley, can you tell them your odd problem?" Mrs. Diaz said, reminiscing before she turned to Harley.

Harley was on the couch, with her head in her hands.

"Harley, it's okay. I'm your friend. You're going to be okay." Olive said as she hugged Harley.

"Relax, Harley." Otto said.

"Breathe, Harley." Oscar said.

Harley began to calm down.

"Now, Harley. What is the odd problem?" Olive said, in a calm voice.

"It's my sister, Daphne. She has this really odd creature or something in my room and, every time I go in there, it gives me this horrifying look, like a ready to attack kind of stare and I run out as quickly as I can. I don't know what to do." Harley said as she was crying.

"Come on, Harley. Let's help your sister." Olive said as she was holding Harley's hand and helping her off of the couch.

Otto looked at Oscar.

"Odd creature? I want to meet it." Otto said, excitedly.

"Otto, you have to be careful." Oscar said, cautiously.

"I will." Otto said as he was following Olive and Harley.

Just as soon as Harley got to the first step, she got down onto her hands and knees.

"I can't do this." Harley said, in tears.

"I'll do it for you!" Otto said, in a heroic voice.

"You go on ahead, partner. I'll stay with... I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Olive said as she was helping Harley up.

"Harley. Wait up, Otto!" Oscar said as he now began to follow Otto upstairs.

When they got upstairs, they saw Daphne in Harley's room.

"Hi. Why are you two here?" Daphne asked, out of curiosity.

"I'm Otto and that's Oscar. We heard that there's something odd going on here." Otto said as he was introducing himself and Oscar to Daphne.

"Nothing odd is happening here." Daphne said, with an evil smile on her face.

Meanwhile, in the living room...

Olive was petting Harley's belly, trying to calm Harley down.

"I hope Otto's okay." Harley said, concerned.

"I hope he is too. I sure hope Oscar's okay." Olive said as she placed her hand on top of Harley's.

Meanwhile, back upstairs...

"So, what's the problem?" Oscar asked.

"I have this wild creature. Come here, kitty." Daphne said, now calling the creature.

Then, the creature came slithering out from underneath Harley's bed. The creature was odd. It was a half skunk, half snake.

"Ooh! This reminds me of one night at my house." Oscar said.

"Gross. Um, you do realize that the thing is a very odd creature?" Otto said as he was looking at it.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

"I hope then they can get rid of the creature." Harley said.

"Me too, Harley. Me too.." Olive said.

"But, what if they don't?" Harley said, now panicking.

"Harley, relax. Otto and Oscar are going to get rid of it." Olive said, reassuringly.

Meanwhile, back upstairs...

"Now!" Otto said.

Oscar then zapped the creature and it was gone.

"Done." Oscar said.

A few minutes later, Harley and Olive came running.

"Oscar, are you alright?" Olive asked as she was hugging him and Harley was hugging Otto.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Oscar said.

"So, Otto? Where's that creature? I would like to see its lifeless body." Harley asked as she looked at Otto.

"Don't worry, Harley. It's gone. We got rid of it." Otto said, reassuringly.

 **What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. Stay tuned for chapter six!**


	6. Case 3: The Odd Basketball

"Good job, partner and Oscar. Let's go." Olive said.

They were now beginning to leave.

Harley did not want them to leave. Besides, her family was odd anyways.

Just as they were about to leave out the front door, Harley shut the door and locked it.

She then grabbed Otto's hand.

"Wait. You guys can't leave now. I've got another odd problem." Harley said, concerned.

"Okay. What is it?" Otto asked.

Georgie's POV:

I was just about to go outside for practice when, all of a sudden, my basketball went flat.

Just as I was coming out of my room, I saw Rachel and she was upset.

"Rachel, what happened?" I asked her.

"Something very odd has happened to my two best outfits." Rachel said.

"We have to find Odd Squad." I said.

Then, we ran down the stairs.

Just as we got to the bottom step, we saw Harley with three other people. They looked like they were from Odd Squad but, I wasn't for sure if they were.

"Has anyone seen Odd Squad?" Rachel said as we saw Harley, with the three other people.

Olive's POV:

"Well, I'm Olive. This is Otto and that's Oscar." I said, introducing Rachel and Georgie to us.

"There's something wrong with my basketball!" Georgie said.

"There's something wrong with my fashion!" Rachel said.

I placed both of my arms around the two upset girls.

"It's okay. Don't worry. We'll solve the case. Let's go." I said.

"Wait. Which one of you is going to help me with my odd basketball problem?" Georgie said.

"I love sports so, I'll do the sports case." I said, raising my hand.

"But, what about me?" Otto asked as I was just about to take Georgie into the kitchen.

"You can do the fashion case." I said.

"I know nothing about fashion!" Otto said, complaining.

I then took Georgie into the kitchen so that we can solve this case together, one on one.

"So, about my basketball problem, my basketball isn't supposed to be thrown like a football. Also, it's flat." Georgie explained to me, showing me the basketball that was really flat.

"Lucky I have an Un-flatinator." I said, getting the gadget out.

I then zapped the flat basketball and it returned to its original roundness.

"How is it now?" I asked.

"It's perfectly round but, watch this." Georgie said.

When Georgie tried to bounce her basketball, it threw like a football and it knocked over a vase.

The vase broke into a million pieces and shattered onto the kitchen floor.

"You see? Now, my mother's going to kill me." Georgie said, pointing at the shattered vase pieces that were on the floor.

Then, I had an idea.

"Hmm. I've got it! Use a different one." I said.

I fired up the basketball-inator and it made a new basketball.

I then gave the basketball to Georgie.

She started to bounce and dribble it.

"Wow. Thanks." She said, happily as she was bouncing and dribbling her new basketball around.

"Happy to help." I said, satisfied that I helped Georgie.

 **What did you think? Please tell me in your review. Stay tuned for chapter seven!**


	7. Case 4: The Odd Fashion

Otto's POV:

I can't believe that I am helping out a girl with fashion. I don't even know anything about fashion.

I was with Rachel Diaz, in her room along with Oscar who was sitting in a chair, resting his bandaged hand.

"Fine, Oscar. I'll solve it myself." I said.

I then looked at two fashion outfits for fifteen minutes.

I looked back at Rachel.

"I don't know what's going on." I said as I was looking at both of the outfits.

"There are supposed to be no polka dots on this one. The Polka Dotter must've stopped by here this morning and placed them on here and this other outfit is not supposed to have zebra stripes on it. Looks like the Striper came by here too this morning." Rachel explained to me.

Olive's POV:

Just as I was being thanked by Georgie, Harley came over to me.

I looked like her.

"What is it, Harley?" I said, looking at Harley.

"Can we go talk upstairs in my room?" Harley asked.

"Sure! I'll be right up." I said as Harley was now beginning to go up the stairs.

Harley then went upstairs to her room.

Right after she went upstairs, I was about to go upstairs when Mrs. Diaz stopped me.

"So, Olive, are you going to go to her room and talk to her?" Mrs. Diaz asked, curiously.

"I will. I just need to see how Otto and Oscar are doing." I said as I was heading into the living room.

I then went upstairs.

When I got upstairs, I saw that Harley's door was shut.

 _I hope Harley's okay._ I said to myself as I was heading towards Rachel's room.

When I was standing in the doorway of Rachel's room, Rachel grabbed my hand.

"Olive, thank goodness you're here. My outfits are not supposed to be like this." Rachel said as she dragged me in.

I saw Otto looking at the two outfits.

"Otto, what are you doing?" I asked as I went over to him.

Otto then looked up at me.

He got up and hugged me.

"Olive, I don't know anything about fashion! I need help!" Otto said, now freaking out.

I sighed.

"Okay. You're lucky I'm here." I said as Otto let go of me.

I then looked at the two outfits.

"Okay, how do we solve this case? I've never did something like this before." I said, now looking at Rachel and the two outfits.

Rachel then showed us both of the two outfits.

"Okay. So, this outfit has polka dots on it when it's not supposed to and this other one has zebra stripes on it when it's not supposed to." Rachel explained.

Then, I had an idea.

"There's an Un-polkadot-inator. Otto, use that." I said, giving Otto the gadget.

"Here it is." Otto said.

Then, he fired it up and the polka dots were gone.

"Thank you but, what about my other outfit?" Rachel said.

"I guess it was just made that way." I said.

 **What did you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter eight!**


	8. Harley's Mini Panic Attack

Olive's POV:

Just as we were helping Rachel with the second part of her case, I began to hear crying.

It was coming from Harley's room.

"What's going on, Olive?" Otto asked, quite afraid of the situation.

"I'm not sure, partner. But, I have to help Harley. You stay here and help Rachel. I'll be back later!" I said as I was heading out the door.

I then ran to Harley's room.

Back inside Rachel's room, Rachel and Otto were looking at each other.

"What? You think I'm not happy about it." Rachel said.

Meanwhile...

Harley was on her bed, crying.

I was outside her door, listening.

 _I wish I could help her._ I said to myself.

Then, I had the nerve to open the door and run in.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Harley was crying.

Harley stopped crying for a moment to look up at me.

There were still tears in her eyes.

"Olive!" Harley said as she was reaching out for me.

I had to give in.

"What's wrong, Harley?" I asked, sweetly as I got up onto her bed and placed my arm around both of her shoulders.

"I'm upset. I'm so sorry!" Harley said as she began to start crying again.

I then sighed.

"Maybe I should go get your mother." I said, calmly, trying to see if Harley would calm down.

Then, Mrs. Diaz came into the room.

"Olive, what's happening?" Mrs. Diaz asked, urgently and concerned.

"She's upset." I explained.

Mrs. Diaz came over to Harley and I.

"Can we both help her?" Mrs. Diaz asked as she sat down on the bed beside me and Harley.

"Sure. Can you help?" I said as Harley was crying.

"Yes. She always gets upset like this all of the time." Mrs. Diaz explained.

"So, what do we have to do to get my friend to calm down?" I asked, quite concerned for Harley.

"All we have to do is comfort her. Olive, would you like to go first?" Mrs. Diaz said as Harley was still crying.

"Sure." I said.

Then, I turned all of my attention onto Harley.

"Harley, calm down. I'm here." I said as Harley was crying.

I then felt Harley grip onto me.

"It's not enough. Olive, hug her and hold her hand very tightly." Mrs. Diaz said.

I did what Mrs. Diaz told me to do. I hugged Harley and I then held her hand very tightly.

Then, Otto walked in.

I sighed. This really wasn't the time for annoying Otto.

"Olive, we really should be getting back." Otto said, looking at his watch.

"Otto, give me ten more minutes. Can't you see I'm helping a friend." I said as I was trying to calm Harley down.

Otto sighed.

"Okay. Fine but, I'm getting hungry." Otto said as his stomach began to growl.

"You can get something in the kitchen. There is a kitchen in this house, right?" I said, annoyed that Otto was hungry.

"Yes there is." Mrs. Diaz said.

Then, Mr. Diaz came in.

"Does anyone need help with food?" Mr. Diaz asked as Harley was crying louder.

"Me! I'm starving!" Otto said, excitedly.

Mrs. Diaz, Oscar and I groaned.

"Come with me, Otto." Mr. Diaz said.

Then, they left the room.

Otto went downstairs and into the kitchen with Mr. Diaz.

"So, Mr. Diaz. What kind of food do you have?" Otto asked, curiously.

Mr. Diaz opened the refrigerator.

"I have anything. What do you want?" Mr. Diaz asked as he was looking into the refrigerator.

Meanwhile...

Harley was crying louder and louder.

I was pretty much fed up with it.

"Olive!" Harley yelled.

"Yes, Harley? Please relax. You're making me upset." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Harley said as she was crying.

"Harles, you didn't do anything wrong." Mrs. Diaz said, reassuringly.

"I want Olive." Harley said.

"I'm still here." I said, quite fed up.

"Olive, can you please rub my back and hug me?" Harley said as she was crying.

"Sure, Harley." I said.

Then, I was rubbing Harley's back while I was hugging her.

A few minutes later...

As I was rubbing and calming Harley down, Mrs. Diaz came over to us.

"Harles, are you okay now?" Mrs. Diaz asked, sweetly and concerned.

Harley then came out from behind my back.

She was calm enough.

"Mom, I'm okay." Harley said.

 **What did you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter nine!**


End file.
